Current camshaft oil delivery pipe systems are typically designed based on the need to fit the pipe within the available space inside the head cover rather than the consideration of increasing the lubricating efficiency of the camshaft. The flow of the lubricant within the pipe is driven by the pressure from the lubricant feeder. Current lubricant feeders use an equal amount of lubricant pressure at all inlets of branched camshaft pipes regardless of pipe section bends and lengths. This design creates an uneven lubricant distribution in branched camshaft pipe systems, because outlets near the lubricant feeder often receive too much lubricant and downstream outlets receive not enough lubricant. For camshaft areas downstream of the lubricant feeder to receive proper lubrication, they are dependent upon the oil splash effect from nearby rotating cams. Without proper distribution of lubricant, problems can arise such as increased thermal load, uneven oil drain distribution frictional loss, oil windage loss, oil spill in head gaskets, limited engine performance, and/or limited durability. Accordingly, improved lubricant delivery systems and methods which address one or more of these issues are needed, especially those which can be used for a camshaft assembly.